boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Waterston
|death=December 5, 2091 |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Bluish-grey |skin=Fair |occupation=President of the United States of America |affiliation=U.S. Government }} President Roxanne Waterston (March 3, 1979-December 5, 2091) was a female mutant and officer who served under the Police Grand Army. Roxanne was known to be a strong leader during the First NoHead War, as well as a survivor of the First Police Purge. Forced into hiding, Waterston continued to oppose the new regime. She thus fought in, and survived, the Battle of Superhero University, and was named as President of the United States of America in the aftermath. When she was eventually officially confirmed in the position of President in 2008, she along with Jenna Grover worked hard to change the government. By 2017 Waterston was succeeded as President by Aaron Clinton. Biography Origins Little is known about Roxanne Waterston’s early life. Born to at least one mutant parent, Roxanne came from a rather powerful and respected family. As a member of the Police Grand Army, Roxanne was known to be a strong leader during the First NoHead War, as well as a survivor of the First Police Purge. Forced into hiding, Waterston continued to oppose the new regime. President of the United States Roxanne Waterston thus fought in, and survived, the Battle of Superhero University, and was named as President of the United States of America in the aftermath. Waterston set about ridding the government of corruption and discrimination. Roxanne was reelected in 2012. In 2013, President Waterston was visited by Helen McKeen, Supreme Leader of the Armies of Organa, over affairs regarding the Cavaliers of Thornton that would have an impact on the country. Waterston learned from McKeen that Natalia Thornton had been the one who destroyed the Empire State Building. At this point, the Fobble President, Barack Obama, became worried that Waterston was taking his passion, something Waterston hotly denied.Boys vs. Girls 2 In 2016, Waterston, relishing the idea of repaying Helen McKeen, arrived about halfway through the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle to assist the Armies of Organa. She ordered the squad of governors flanking her to round up the battle participants, and as guards were taken into custody, she acknowledged the war crimes committed by the Boy-Team, before thanking them. Thornton apologized profoundly to Waterston, as she had repented but a few minutes ago. The President kindly told her she saw her sincerity, but adhering to her own laws, had her arrested for being a serial killer, arranging for the Cavaliers' leader to be tried before the Mutamon in two years. Waterston then witnessed the Gemotre exploding behind her. Eleven months later, she was succeeded as President by Aaron Clinton. She earnestly returned to the police, and was held in the highest regard for what she had done as President. Physical description Roxanne Waterston was tall and slender. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a bluish-silver. She wore a standard uniform while serving the Grand Army, but while serving as President she wore a variety of black dresses. Personality and traits Roxanne Waterston was usually stoic, impassive and reserved, giving no hint as to what her emotions might be. When she did show them they tended to be very strong. She refused most questions about her past to people who did not know her identity already, as well as even then treated most of them coldly and indifferently, as well as with a very serious attitude. In her youth Roxanne had a fiery attitude and was headstrong. As a child, she was often seen by many, especially her family, as a tomboy. As she matured her outspoken nature blossomed and her dislike of her heritage ceased. Roxanne also had a strong personality and a bright intellect. Nevertheless, Roxanne never looked for adventure or rushed into things without thinking. Roxanne avoided the corruption around her and instead concentrated on helping others. Throughout the First NoHead War, Roxanne proved to be the leader that everyone was willing to follow. Her fierceness and determination to restore freedom to the world helped the police get through even the toughest of battles. Roxanne had always put duty before her own personal needs. Roxanne was known for having compassion for her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever she could. Roxanne was also a good judge of character, and trusted individuals regardless of age, on the basis of her knowledge of their character and abilities.D. Isaac Thomas' Official Site Roxanne said herself that she had always been of a "solitary disposition". When among the Grand Army, or even her own family, she not to have company and on occasion, appeared uncomfortable among other officers. Most of the time she kept to herself and out of other peoples' company. Unlike the rest of her people, she was direct and practical in speech, rarely wasting breath with expressions or similes and was not bothered with the idea of using animal products such as leather. Despite her solitary disposition, she was very dedicated to her people and cause, enduring much to keep the cause alive. She also seemed to feel a sense of duty in protecting or helping her friends at any opportunity. The opposite of the pure-blood advocates, Roxanne believed in equality and fairness for all mutants and Fobbles. Roxanne appeared to hold traditional human gender roles in distaste. Powers and abilities Roxanne was an effective leader, being named as President of the United States at the age of twenty-nine. Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Presidents of the United States of America Category:1970s births Category:Born in March Category:2090s deaths Category:Died in December